As technology nodes of semiconductor manufacturing decrease, multiple patterning techniques (MPTs) are used to form features on a semiconductor wafer in closer proximity than is possible with a single patterning process. MPTs use multiple masks in order to form the features on the semiconductor wafer. Coloring refers to the assignment of a particular feature to a corresponding mask.